Vizks: UnderGround King
by J.V.J Heartless
Summary: Yusei was dumped onto his uncel by his parents who want nothing to do with him. He get's sent to a hotspital and he meets a man and a girl there. There are very slim chace he might get his family back in his life again
1. Vizks: 1

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's **

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**Vizks: 1**

I know how you feel; everyone you know in your life has pushed you to the side. Like you were nothing to them. -Jasmine of the Valley.

**Thanks to those who have comment on the first copy of: Vizks: UnderGround King **see your user name below.

**blackrose aki * FallingStar93 (2)* Stephanie Starlight Doci-Fudo * Anna Moonlight Doci-Fudo *Michael Wakamiya95 (6) * Sarah Toma95 (2)* SkyValor**


	2. Welcome to my world

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's **

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**Welcome To My World**

In a dark subway. A young boy stood there waiting for the next train to come. Not evening what was around him. He was close off to the rest of the world. Yusei was not the happy person in the world. He was blocked of in his own world. Not having a single care. Yusei was listing to the radio on his Mp3 player. He heard a man's' voice on the radio he was listing to.

"Let's hear it for Linkin Park and there new song "Given Up!"

Linkin Park lyric "Given Up" has been removed

The song came to an end and then the same man who talked before the song played came on the air.

"Totally cool song by Linkin Park. And their number one hit on the music charts today."

A soft ring rang went through the subway. Yusei placed his hand in his shouler bag and pulled out the cell phone. He clicked on the phone to see a name on the scene. He looked at the caller's name closely.

What? Why is he calling me? This is the first time he ever called me Yusei thought.

Yusei place the phone to his ear.

"Hello", Yusei said coldly into the phone.

"What is wrong with you? You don't sound very happy hear from me" Rex said.

"I'm fine Yuse"i said." I'm coming over just waiting for the next train. I'd miss the last one."

Yusei was still being clod to his uncle.

"I will see you when you get here" Rex said.

Yusei hung up his phone and placed back in his bag. The train door opens and he walks in. He found an empty sit in the front of the train. Went back to his own little world of darkness. Not caring about anything in the world.

This has been my life. I never had been happy at all. Not one day was worth looking forward to Yusei thought.

One day, Yusei had tried to kill himself. He was sent to this place to make him better by his uncle. He freaked out by this when he tried to jump off the boat. Yusei was still going to this place for 5 years. Everyone there thought he might kill himself if he stopped coming here. Rex had enforced Yusei to go this Rehab Center. That was last the last he cared about him. Yusei was going back to the only place he ever knew in his life. To him it was a living nightmare.

Still living a nightmare Yusei thought.

What seemed like hours to Yusei he was heading to home? He had fallen asleep in the car. Shortly afterwards he was woken by Mina who was right over him. She was shaking him awake. Yusei opened his eyes to see her.

"Yusei wake up time to go inside" she said.

Mina got out of the car leaving Yusei in the backseat alone. He moved very sowly out of the car. Mina had gotten out his suit case out from the trunk. She was ready to go inside with him.

"Yusei" she said "your uncle is away at a meeting in New York. And he won't be back till in the morning. I'm sure he would what to see you."

Yusei looked up at her knowing everything she said was true but the rest was a lie. Rex hates him. He does not what to waste his time on a "nobody" like him.

I know he does not what me around; it's the reason why he was never there for me. He's never here to see me when I come back from the Rehab center. I live most of my life in my suite that I kept to all my time being there. He never came to see me there.

Yusei place his suite cares on the floor of his room. He pulled of his dark leather coat of off himself. The coat fell on the floor. Scars covered all over his arms. Yusei had cut himself in the past. Rex had seen them once and that was last time. He never even talked about it to Yusei on why he did it. Or how come he was doing it to himself.

Yusei sat on his bed crying. He was alone in this place. His uncle did not care about him not even after he toke Yusei in from his parents. He never did care about Yusei even when he was a little kid. Yusei got ready for bed like he normally dose. He did not even go down for dinner but went to sleep.

As he lay under the covers he was still crying until he fell asleep.

"This is never was a home"

"Kill me now"

"Nobody cared about me"

"THEY HATE ME"

"Nobody LOVES me ANYMORE"

The next morning, Rex was in his study talking on the phone. His nephew had just come back last night. Yusei was going there since he was 13. He had been going there for five years now. He was pacing in his study.

"Okay, okay thank you" Rex said.

He hung up the phone. He places the phone back on the desk. He walked out of his study. He was making his way to Yusei's room. He stopped in front of the door. He could hear nothing ion the other side of the door. He turned away from the door and then he walked away from the door.

He must be sleeping Rex Thought.

Mina came into view. Rex looked at her as she came closer to him.

"Your car is her for you" Mina said.

Rex walked right past her. Mina watched him as he walked away. She knew very well Rex could not care for Yusei. Before Mina thought of what she was going to say next, she asked him something she knew the answer to very well.

Got to give it a try, you may never know what will happen.

"I have to ask you something Sir" Mina said. "Why are you going away again right after Yusei comes back. Don't you what to see him? I'm sure he-"

Rex had but into stopping her on what she was saying.

"I have to go He said coldly. I don't have time for him. This is just a phase he's going through."

Rex moved closer to the door at the end of the hall. He stopped when a thought came into his head. Yusei on the other side of the railing. Still holding on tightly. He was still crying. Rex was there trying to get Yusei to come over on the other side. But Yusei will not come over. There was yelling going on. It took him awhile to get Yusei to come over. Rex had pushed the thought away as he walked away.

Was saving Yusei worth it?

Mina watched him go as she stood in the hallway alone. Rex sat in the car waiting to go. The car made its way to the main gates pulling out of the drive way. Mina from inside of the house watched the car go away.

Rex is going away on another fucking trip again when Yusei comes back Mina thought. He is an unfit parent. Why is he taking care of Yusei when he does not care about him.

Mina made her way to Yusei's room on the upper lever of the house.

In Yusei's suite he could hear knocking outside. His mind was still fuzzy.

"Yusei its" mina Mina said.

Mina Yusei thought as he pushed away the covers that coved him.

"Come in" Yusei said still sounding tried and rather sad.

Mina came in with a happy look on her face. She was always there for him when no one was. She walked over to Yusei and sat next to him. Yusei looked up at her.

Yusei she said I something to tell you and you are not going to like one bit.

What is it? Yusei asked knowing what she was going to say.

Your uncle has gone away on another trip Mina said looking down at her feet.

What? Yusei said in shock.

Mina looked at him.

Yusei was about to have a break down. Tears soon formed in his eyes. He pulled himself into a ball and he was still crying. Mina moved closer to him. She places her hand on his back. He was crying for a long time until he spoke up. Mina looked at him

"How long?" Yusei asked.

Mina held her breath for a moment than she spoke. She didn't even look at him when she replayed back.

"Three weeks" she said. "I'm not sure when he's going to be back or the day either."

Yusei lifted he head to look at her. Mina turned to face him.

"I'm so sorry"

She knew what Yusei was going through and could understand it. Yusei brook down in tears again. It was like a never ending crying to day.

Mina got up from the bed to walk out. Yusei was still in a form of a ball. At the sound of the door closing he got up from the bed. Yusei took a look at the scars he had on his arms. He got up from his bed and took a look around the room for something to cut himself with. It was something he needs to do. Like right now. There was nothing in sight to use on himself he fell on his bed. Lying on his back he looked at his nails. They were very long and sharp. Before he knew it he was cutting into his skin with his nails.

He felt a sharp pain in his arms. He looked away pulling his nails further down into cut. More blood came was out coming out onto his skin. Yusei fell of the bed landing onto the floor. He looked over at his hand and his arm was covered in blood.

Nobody cares about me

As he lay on the floor he saw a broken glass under the bed. He went to pick it up. Yusei examined it as it lay in his hand. He placed it right on his arm. He pulled it further down on his arm as he was making a very long cut. More pain came to him and a long thin line of blood followed it.

Yusei went limp for a second. Just then the door open and Mina walked in just to see him on the floor. She looked at him in shocked. Mina rushed over to Yusei as he lay on the floor.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Mina asked in shocked as she got a hold of him.

Yusei looked at her. He places his hand with the glass on his arm without thinking. He was cutting further into his arms. More blood was coming out of the wound.

"Stop this" Yusei" Mina begged.

Mina who still had a hold of him and she was trying to get him to stop.

"Why are you doing this" Yusei wailed.

"Stop it Yusei you're hurting yourself" Mina said.

"WHY ARE YOU HURTING YOURSLEF?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE; GET AWAY FROM ME, MINA!"

Yusei pulled away from Mina faling onto the floor. Mina moved closer to him. Yusei formed into a ball. He was using his nails to cut deeper into his arm.

"Yusei you have to stop this right now your uncle would not what you to do this" Mina said in a panic.

Yusei pulled himself away from Mine formed into a ball he was in.

"Why would he care? He has not been around" Yusei yelled at her as drove his nails further into arm. Yusei was biting himself with his teeth. More blood came out through his teeth. The blood tasted like rust.

"Yusei! Stop this right now you're hurting yourself" Mina wailed.

She got a hold of him but he waved her away from himself. Mina fell backwards onto the floor.

"Stop this, you're hurting yourself" Mina wailed louder.

Yusei did not stop but kept on biting further into his arm until more blood poured out. Right now he was fleeing faint, ready to past out. But he kept on doing pushing it further. Until the part of the floor around him was coved in blood. He could tastes blood in his mouth. Mina finally pulled him away from his messed up arm. She grasped at the sight of his arm. Mina looked at his face. Yusei was out clod and not even moving.


	3. Vizks: 2

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's **

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**Vizks: 2**

You're like a Rose that floats on top of the water. One drop of water will pull you into the icy cold water. Pulling you dipper down to where you can't breathe anymore. Falling to the bottom like's the end for you-Jasmine of the Valley.


	4. My Broken Heart

**My Broken Heart**

Mina sat in a small room in the hospital. The doctors went to work on Yusei's arm. Fixing what they can do. Mina flipped through her cell phone text waiting for Yusei to wake up. A machine sat in the room beeping showing his heart rate. Yusei was still alive. But he was lucky to still be alive due to the loss of lot of blood.

Yusei your parents are coming to see you Mina said. I hope you wake up soon.

She looked at his arm. Tubes were going into his arm. Blood going through the tubes into his arm.. Yusei was still very still. Not moving. Mina looked away from him. Just as she looked away from him Yusei opened his eyes. He looked around the room. The room was very little lit.

"Where am I?" Yusei asked weakly.

Mina looked at him happy that he was awake. She moved closer to him as he turned to look at her.

"Yusei don't do that again you could have made yourself sick" Mina said.

"Where am I?" Yusei asked again.

Mina looked away from him. She moved back to her seat where she sat before.

"Mina, Mina?" Yusei said where am I?

"Yusei I need to tell you something. It's about your parents" Mina said. Before she could say anymore Yusei cut her off.

"What about my parents"? He asked as he sat up.

Mina moved closer to him and sat n the bed. She looked at him in the face.

"They are coming to see you" she said.

Yusei lay back down on the bed. He closed his eyes. Mina got up from the bed and walked over to the door. Walking right out Yusei opened his eyes at the sound of the door closing.

Are my parents really coming to see me? Yusei thought. I have not seen them in 5 years

Outside in the hall Mina was on the phone. She was freaking out.

"What? You said you were coming over now to see your son" Mina said. "Why aren't you now coming?"

"We are still at work" Riban said.

"What about your son?" Mina said. "Don't you care about him?"

"Yes, but we are still at work" Riban said.

But Mina said she was cut off.

"I have to go now" Riban said in a harsh tone.

She clicked of the phone and walked back into the room.

"Yusei" Mina said.

Yusei looked up to her as she said his name. She could tell he has been crying. She sat next to him on the bed. Yusei sat up in his bed.

"Yusei I'm sorry your parents will not be coming to see you" Mina said. She looked at the floor. Not knowing what to say next. Instead she got up from the bed and walked out of the room. Yusei was alone. The worst thing anyone could do.

Yusei drug his nails deeper into his slowly healing arm. He removed the gauze from his arm. The wrap was on really tight. He the fasten of the wrap then he Ripped the rest of. The wrap fell on the floor.

The worst thing Yusei could do to himself: was hurt himself. Yusei held his breath as his drug further into his arm. His nails went dipper into his flesh. But he stopped what he was doing and pulled out the tube out from his arm. He pulled on it really hard until the tube came undone. The white see through stuff that ran though the tope dripped out. Yusei let the tope fall from his hand and right onto the floor. He went back to using his nails to cut though the not so healed wound he made. He could feel the pain rushing to him as he cut further into his arm. All he was groined in pain.

He did not see the door open as a doctor walked in time to see Yusei hurting himself. He rushed over to him.

"Yusei what are you doing to yourself"? The doctor yelled at him.

The doctor place his hand on him trying to stop him from going any further.

"No" Yusei yelled at him.

"Yusei you need to stop this right now you are making it really worst for yourself" He said. "You need to let your body to heal."

Yusei pulled further into his arm. Cutting more dipper. Blood was pouring out now. The blood was staining the white covers on the bed. "Yusei listen to me now" he called "Someone help now!"

Another doctor came in. Both were trying to stop him.

"Let go of me" Yusei yelled.

"You are having another relapsing the" doctor yelled.

Nancy gets me that needle.

The doctor held him down on the bed. Both had to hold him down for the needle. Yusei was kicking and screaming and still fighting them.

NNNNOOOO!

The doctor places the tip of the needle on Yusei's arm. The two doctors were pining Yusei to the bed and he was still putting up a fight. But the doctors were winning the fight. The medication soon kicked in after it went into Yusei's body was working. Yusei was asleep on the bed. The doctors went to work on his arm.


	5. Vizks: 3

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's **

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**Vizks: 3**

A small Beautiful Rose sits alone in a bird bath on frozen ice after fallen from a Rose Brush. The ones who kicked you out looked down on you-Jasmine of the Valley.


	6. Hold on Loner to Your life

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's**

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**Hold on longer to your life**

What? Rex roared into the phone. How could you let this happened again?

Rex? You have to listin to me Mina said. But she was cut off by Rex.

Work this out Mina I don't have the time for this Rex said very strned .

I have a meeting to go to. Goodbye.

But Rex wait Mina said but she was cut off by him again.

Bye Rex said coldly . He hung up leaving Mina hanging on the other line.

Idiot, you don't even care about Yusei Mina said as she hung up her cell phone.

Putting it right back in her bag.

Are you with Yusei Fudo Ma'am? the docter said.

Mina looked at him as he got closer to her.

Yes I am she said sweetly to the docter.

Do you know where are Yusei's parents are? The docter asked.

They are on a away on a business trip sir Mina said.

So is there anyone who is looking after him? The docter asked.

His uncle,Rex Goodwin Mina said as she looked down to the floor.

Where is he? The Docter asked I need to talk to him about his nephew.

He's away on a trip too Mina said.

Let me guess bussnies the Docter said.

Yes Mina said.

Since you are the only one here who seemds to know about Yusei currnet sate and the only one here to look out for him we are going to talk about him the docter said.

What do you mean? Mina asked.

I looked back on the recrads of his history being here. He's been here quite a bit for 5 years the Docter said. Been going here since he was 13 years old.

Yes he has been Mina said.

I would like to put him in the meatl ward he said if that's arlight with you.

Okay, that might be a good ideal Mina sais I will go and tell his uncle about it.

Good than the docter said than he turned away from her.

Mina ran down the hall. She fround a small coner. She dialed Rex's number and waited till it ringed.

Hello Rex said sounding mad more than ever. Is there a reason why you are calling me?

It's Yusei Mina said but she was cut of by him.

I thought I told you to get the proplem fixed Rex hissed.

Yes but I, I have to tell-

Mina fix this now. I don't have time for this right now Rex said.

But,Rex Yusei's not stabble Mina said bur Rex but into from going any further. He was not even listing to her.

Mina I told you not to call me again. This is the last time I'm going to last time I'm going to warbned you he said hissed.

But they might be-

I have have tons of work to do now Rex yelled.

But Mina said.

Mina! Get of the phone now! Rex yelled louder.

He hung up the phone not even caring about Yusei.

Why can't he care about Yusei? Mina said as she put away her cell phone.


	7. Vizks: 4

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's**

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**Vizks: 4**

We're the same all around the world all wanting one thing: Love. But you can't find it anywhere in your life because you were nothing to them. To them you are not worth it from the start. Nobody even saw you for yourself. Because you were pushed to the side by them. Left alone in the darkness. Things seemed to be hopeless for you. Is it wroth fighting?


	8. Meantal Word

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's**

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**Mental Ward**

In a very small room , to himself. Yusei was unpacking his stuff from his suitecase. A small blue sutecase sat on the bed. The docter came into the room. Yusei looked up at him. The docter had a clipbroad in his arms. He walked over to him. Yusei looked at him as he sat on the bed.

Yusei this must have come to a shock to you. Being here again he said.

Not really Yusei said. I always to come here.

Why do you come here often he asked.

Yes, you don't know that? Everyone knows me here Yusei said.

I don't know you very well because I'm new he said. You don't have it very easy at home he said.

Nobody cares about me even at home. The only person who cares about is Mina. She's the only one who ever been there for me.

Uncle Rex can't stand being around me for 1 second. When I come home, he's gone the second I get in the door Yusei said crying trough every word.

That can very very tough on a teenage he said. Do you have any parents?

Yes Yusei said still crying.

Where are they? He asked.

They hate me. They dropped me on my Uncle. I have not seen them in 5 years Yusei said.

Yusei sat on the bed. The docter looked at him.

I'm sure they care about you. They just have a lot of things to do he said. They must have a lot of work to do.

Work? They live far away. I bet they have a family now, now that I'm out of the way Yusei wailed.

I'm sure they don't. When were you happy with them? He asked. Trying to hope a hope in Yusei.

Yusei looked up at him. Tears falling out of his eyes.

I don't know Yusei wailed.

The docter looked at him.

Poor kid he had a hard life. No one seems to care about him. Everyone he knows has turned on him. The docter thought.

Yusei when was the last thing your parents said to you? He asked.

Yusei who was still crying. He looked up at him.

What do you mean by that? Yusei asked.

Have you ever your parents say they love you? He asked.

What? Yusei asked sounding a bit clueless.

You never have heard them say that? He asked.

No they don't even care about me. They don't have time for me Yusei said.

Okay the docter said looking down to the floor.

I see we are getting no where with this he thought.

I have to ask you something. I what a truthfull answear. If they were to come here to see you, would you let them? He asked.

Not in a million years Yusei said.

The docter looked at Yusei.

Why do you about me? Yusei asked. What's your name?

I'm not sure how to answear that. But my name is Roman Goodwin he said.

What? You have the same last name as Rex Goodwin Yusei said.

Yes I do. Do you what to look around? Roman asked. By the way you can call me Roman if you what to.

Okay Yusei said.

Yusei got of the bed. He and Roman walked out of the room.


	9. Vizks: 5

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's**

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**Vizks: 5**

A tiny rose that sits on top of icy water for a long time will die, if it's not taken care of. Ice will be taking over it. Frozen to the clod. No way to break free from it. It will be lost in the snow without anyone to love it.


	10. Flashback

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's**

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**FlashBack**

I'v have been here for one day and I only made one friend for the frist time in my life. And they really care about me Yusei thought.

Yusei sat on his bed. Roman had brighten his day. He was gone from this place only to come back. As he sat in th darkness.

Too bad I can't be home with a real family Yusei said crying as he sat in the darkness.

He went into a deep sleep. Everything went fuzzy.

Yusei?

Where are you? Please come out Riban called out in the house.

Daddy why are you calling me? Yusei asked.

There son Riban said.

He got a hold of Yusei by the arm. Yusei tried to pull away from Riban.

What are you doing Daddy Yusei yelled.

You are going to live with Uncle Rex Riban said.

No! Yusei yelled. I don't what to go. Don't make me go there!

Riban kept pulling on Yusei to the door. His mum was no where in sight.

Mummy! Where are you? Help me Yusei called.

Mummy's not here Riban said.

Mummy! Yusei yelled.

Yusei was being pulled to the car. He pushed Yusei into the. He fell backwards on the car floor. His father shut the door really hard. Yusei looked at his dad. He was standing there doing nothing. The car begin to move away from his home. Yusei sat on the floor being taken to his careless Uncle. His dad had given up on him. His parents were done with him.

That was the last time he was ever going to see them. They pushed him away. Proving they don't care about him any more.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE! Yusei yelled. He sat up right in his bed. Soaked in swaet . He was crying. Shocked. He didn't even see Roman come into the room.

Yusei are you okay? Roman asked .

My parents. Yusei said still crtying.

What about your parents? Roman asked.

The last time I saw them it was 5 years ago. My dad said I was going to live with my Uncle Yusei wailed.

What about your Uncle? Roman asked.

Yusei looke at him. No ideal what to say about his uncle.

I never saw my mum on that last day I ever saw my parents Yusei wailed louder.

When was the last time you saw your mum? Roman asked.

The day before I went to live with Rex Yusei wailed.

Roman hugged Yusei. Yusei kept crying in Roman's arms. The two sat on the bed saying nothing at all.


	11. vizks: 6

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's**

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**Vizks: 6**

You are like a rose trapped down by chains that is pining you hard to the fround. One day waiting to break free from priseb that confrins you-Jasmine of the Valley


	12. Drag me to Hell

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's**

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**Drag Me To Hell**

After a few hours of sleep Yusei sat up right in bed still. He felt out of place. He felt like crying after the dream he had just have. It happened hours ago.

He sat in the middle of the bed. The covers pulled up very close to him. Pushing the cover away from him.

Yusei stepped one foot down on the floor. Slowly getting out of the bed. He walked lover to the door. He reaches up to the door knob. Yusei opened it up. Outside was very bright. He walked out. People walked past him. Some of them looked at him. Some of them were whispering about the new comer. Yusei over looked this and moved on. Closing the door to his room. He walked further down the hall.

Strange where ever I look people are happy about being here Yusei thought. Why are they so happy?

Yusei walked over to a group of doctors who were talking. Just as Yusei was getting closer to them he stopped right in his tracks. One of the doctors was his dad.

What was he doing here? Yusei thought.

Yuse went closer to them hoping they would tell him when Roman worked.

"Um hello?" Yusei said looking up at them.

All of them looked at him. But not all of them. Riban looked away from the rest of the doctors.

Why won't he look at me? Yusei thought. I'm worth nothing to him?

"You must be the new one here? I never seen you here before" one of them said to him.

"Yeah" Yusei said.

My dad must work here Yusei thought.

Rest of the doctor walked away but his dad.

This is my chance to talk to him after five years Yusei thought.

Moving closer to him before he could make one more step his dad turned to look at him.

"Stay away from me" Riban yelled.

"What!" Yusei said in shocked.

Still not looking at him Yusei could tell his dad was being clod to him.

"Dad?" Yusei said.

Riban looked away from him.

He still not is answering. Yusei moved closer to him.]

What if I call him something else?

"Daddy?" Yusei asked.

Riban twitched at the sound of "Daddy"

Riban moved closer to his son. As they came face to face. Yusei was hoping his dad would hug him. But he was going to wrong.

"Stay away from me" Riban hissed.

At those very words cut like sharp ice. How could he say that to me? His very own son? He turn me down like I was nothing.

Riban walked away leaving Yusei standing alone in the hallway. What? Yusei thought.

This came all to a shocked. Yusei watched his dad walking away from him.

No this can't be happening Yusei thought.

No this is not real.

Tears were falling down his face. Down to the floor.

Riban turned the coner and he was gone.

"Noooo!"

Yusei took off running down the hallway.

He didn't even see the through his tears. Making it very hard for him to see. He ran as fast as he could. Doing his best to get away from this living hell.

A girl stood in the way. Yusei bumped into her. Both came crashing down to the floor. Yusei looked up at her. She looked at him.

Akiza cloud tell that young boy was in the same place she was in. Both sat on the floor for a very long time. Without saying a word.


	13. Vizks: 7

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's**

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**Vizks: 7**

When a broken baby rose tried to find light in the world it gets pushed to the side. Unloved. Soon it will die alone in pain.


	14. The day i meet you, you saved me

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's**

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**The day I met you, you saved me**

Yusei sat on the clod floor after crashing into the girl. He looked up at her. She was about his age.

Hello Akiza said as she looked at him.

Yusei looked up at her. Not sure what to say to her. He removed his hands away from his face.

"H-hi" Yusei said.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Tears fell from his face.

"I saw what happened to you back there" she said.

"You did?"Yusei asked still crying.

"Was that your dad?" She asked.

"Yes" Yusei said.

"I know it's not my place to be but if you what to talk to somebody I'm here" Akiza said.

Yusei who was still crying. Tears were falling down his face. He wiped them away with his hands.

"Really?" Yusei asked choking on evey word he said.

"Yes I am" Akiza said.

This brought hope to his world. For now.

She got up from the floor and held her hand out. Yusei took it from her. Akiza helped off the floor.

"It was nice to meet yo"u Akiza said.

"Same here" Yusei said sounding a bit more happy.

"I hope it gets better for you" she said.

"I hope so" Yusei said.

"DO you want to meet me ?"Akiza asked.

"Okay. When?" Yusei asked

"Afternoon Today" Akiza said.

"See you."

"Same here" Yusei said.


	15. Vizks: 8

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's**

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**Vizks: 8**

The inch of sunlight reflect on you. When a tiny baby rose finds an inch of hope in this world. Everything may seem to be going good it will come crushing down. But it will get better in the end.


	16. One perfect day in my life Really?

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's**

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**One Perfect Day In My Life: Really?**

Today must have been the best day in his life. (Maybe in the five years in his life.) Yusei sat on the bed brushing his hear. He was beyond happy. It was the first time he ever been happy since his parents dropped him on his Uncle. A man who could care less about him

Nothing could ruin this day Yusei said out loud.

Putting the old fashion brush down on the bed. He got up. Ran to the door. He stopped at the door. To put on his fancy slippers. (that were old fashioned.) Picking up his coat at the coat rack near the door. Than out the door. Yusei hoped in joy right out the door. He didn't even see Roman. Who bupmed rright into. Yusei looked up at him.

"Hi" Yusei said.

"Where are you going?" Roman asked.

"To see somebody" Yusei said.

"Who are you going to see?" Roman asked.

"A girl" Yusei said.

"An date?" Roman asked.

"It's not a date" Yusei said. "Just met a girl earlier."

What's her name? Roman asked.

"I'm not telling you" Yusei said smiling.

"Where are you here? "Yusei asked.

"Uh nothing" Roman said.

Roma walked away from him.

Bye Roman Yusei thought.

Yusei walked down the hall until he met the red head again. Right where he first meet her. She jumped right into Yusei for a hug. S the two stood there hugging. A man stood behind a poll. He was watching them. Riban was keeping an close eye on his son. Not evening see Roman walk up to him.

What brings you back here backstabbed Roman hissed.

Riban turned to glare at him.

"What do you what?" He hissed.

"You didn't win "Father of the year" didn't you?" Roma asked.

"Get to the point" Riban hissed.

"Why are you doing this to Yusei"? Roman snapped.

"I'm doing this for Yusei!" Riban said.

Riban walked away. Roman watched him go.

"Doing what to him? Macking him suffer" Roman said.

"Not good for you anymore?"

Riban stopped. He heard every word he just said.

"You will never understand" Riban said.

"Monster! You don't deserve to be a father" Roman yelled.

He looked back at Yusei. Who was still hugging the red head?

I will end you suffering Roman thought.

He walked away from the poll.

Yusei and Akiza pulled away from each other.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"It's okay" Yusei said. "Frist time anyone has ever done that to me."

"Really?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah" Yusei said.

"Then you must not have a very good childhood" she said.

"You can say that" he said.

It had been a whole 15 minuet since the two walked into the court yard. Sating at the table. They sat next to each other.

Roman watched them very close. Standing there focus only on them. People walked pass him. Going on there daily life's not even looking at him. Like was not even there. So far he has meet a new friend Roman said.

Spaeking into the phone.

"Who is this friend of his?" Said the man on the other line.

"I don't know that yet" Roman said." I'm going to find it out very soon."

"And how are you going to get closet to this Yusei Fudo?" Said the man

"Very close. He trusted me" Roman said.

"-And the father?" Said the man

"Not sure what he is hidings" Roman said.

"Do whatever it takes to find out" said the man.

"I will" Roman said.

He cicked of the phone.

Outside Akiza was pulling Yusei somewhere.

"Come on" she said.

"Where?" Yusei asked

"Somewhere you like" Akiza said. "By the way close your eyes."

"Why?" Yusei asked.

"Just do It" Akiza said.

Yusei did what he was told to. Taking her hand in his. Akiza led the way. She took him somewhere. It took them awhile to get there until she said.

"Sit down" Akiza said.

"Why?" Yusei asked.

"Just do I"t Akiza said.

"Okay" Yusei said.

"Give me both your hands" Akiza said.

"Why? Yusei asked.

"Do we need to go there?" Akiza said.

"No" Yusei said.

Yusei place his hans in hers.

Akiza place his hands on the clod chains. Still he had his eye's close. Akiza got behind him. She got a hold of the chains genntaly pushing it. Yusei sat on the swing holding on as she pushed him. Feeling the wind in his face as he went. It was the most fun time he had. But he had no ideal what he was on.

Far of somewhere Roman was walking over to the park. Macking sure no one saw him coming. He stood behind a tree to watch the two play on the playground swing. Akiza was pushing Yusei. From the look of it Yusei was having fun. This made Roman happy to see Yusei this way.

He doesn't need Roman thought than he took off back to the main building. Without looking back Akiza saw him walk away. She never met him before.

Who is he? AKiza thought as she kept pushing the swing.

Turning back to Yusei who could not see anything. Or saw Roman at the very time.

Roman enter his room in the building. Seating at his desk flipping through papers . He didn't see Riban come into the room.

"Hello" Riban hissed.

Roman looked up from what he was working on. He eyed Riban very closely.

The two stood there doing nothing but glaring at one at a other.


	17. Vizks: 9

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's**

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**Vizks: 9**

The rose finds light in this cruel world. How long will it last? Hope was been taken from you. Somewhere along you find some. Will it keep you happy? Who know when your world might come crashing down around you.


	18. Little Brat

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's**

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**Little Brat**

Roman was still eyeing Riban. And he was looking back at him.

"What's your real reason for being here?" Roman asked.

"You will find out soon" Riban siad.

"Find out what"? Roman yelled.

"You will have to wait" Riban siad.

Just than Yusei came into the room very happy until he saw his dad.

Riban glared at Yusei. Yusei backed into the wall.

"Leave now" Roman hissed.

"You can't tell me what to do" Riban snapped at him.

"Get out" Roman yelled.

"Fine" Riban said.

He walked out of the room over to the door.

"Why is he still here?" Yusei thought.

"Roman is it okay for me to come over?" Yusei asked.

"I'm sorry Yusei I'm really bussy" Romann said.

"Okay" Yusei said sounding really sad.

"I will come and see you later if that are okay with you" Roman said.

"Okay" Yusei said. As he was walking out of the room.


	19. Vizks: 10

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's**

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**Vizks: 10**

Fullfing your dreams of finding hope in this world. That makes a tiny rose really happy. You think you are floating in DREAM.


	20. Look for the truth within you

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's**

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**Look For The Truth In You**

Roman sat in his chair knocking over random stuff over onto the floor. He was very tense. Even more than normal. He was doing his best to hind so no one would see him like this.

What is Riban hinding? Roman thought. I somehow doubt my stupid bother would knew.

He truned his chair to face the window.

What is really hinding? And why is he doing this to Yusei? He thought. I'm going to find out.

Yusei walked back to his room in a daze. Not even looking people in the face.

Roman didn't even look busy when I came in Yusie thought. Why was he with my dad?

Yusei fround his room. He sat alone in the darkness. Taking his place on the bed. Yusei could not longer hold tears back. He bust into crying when his haed touched the bed.

Has Roman truned on me? Yusei thought. What do I do now?

Roman had pulled his car upfront Rex Goodwin's home. Seeing the limo outside the front entrance. Roman eyed the people as they got out of the limo. Only two people got out of the limo. Rex Goodwin and Mina Simatinge Roman eyed Rex as he stood there next to Mina.

So the stupide bother is back Roman thought.

"I never really liked Rex for needing me all the time. Always depending on me."

"What a idiot!"

"Aha Got You! Akiza yelled as she jumped into the front seat next to him. Roman turned to look at her in shocked. Shocked of seeing see her. Right in his car.

"What? How did you"-

"I broke into your car" AKiza snapped.

"Why?" Roman aksed in shocked.

"To keep an eye on you" Akiza said. "I saw you in the park today. You were keeping tabs on Yusei."

"No"! Roman yelled.

"Don't lie" AKiza hissed.

"Hell No! Roman hissed back at her."

"Wait" Akiza said. "Why are you here? Is that your bother?"

A shocked look came onto her face.

"Why?" She asked fearing what the reason would be.

"I what to kill him" Roman said.

Akiza dropped her mouth in shocked. Unbeal to say anything.

Both sat in the car not saying anything. Roman eyed his bother. Akiza looked back at Rex. She didn't understand why Roman would what to kill him. He was is younger brother. What made him like this.? And why would he do it?


	21. vizks: 11

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's**

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**Vizks: 11**

Life is easy for certain people, who have suffered all their life. You are not alone. You and others are living the same kind life you have. You are one in a million.


	22. Rex Goodwin

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's**

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**Rex Goodwin**

Rex sat in his syudy looking over papers he was looking over for work. He was drinking coffe when Mine walked in and he looked up at her.

"Sir can i talk to you" she asked.

Rex was still looking at her when he put down his coffie.

"What do you what to talk about/" Rex asked.

"It's about Yusei" she said.

Before rex could replay the phone rang and he picked. "Hello?" he said.

"Hello bother" Roman said.

"Roman?" Rex asked in shocked.

Mina looked confussed at the name of Roman.

"Who' Roman?" Mina thought

"Yes you know Yusei Fudo, do you?" Roman asked.

"Yes" Rex said.

"I will talk him away from you" Roman said.

"What?' Rex yelled in shocked. "You can't do that!"

Roman was shocked. "Why? you don't care about him"

"Oh, Rex said. "You have a point"

"Do you really care about the boy?" Roman asked.

Rex didn't say anything for a long time.

"Um?"

"He's just another person in the way" Roman said.

"Have nothing to say?"

"Um"

"It was nice talking to you. Roman said. "Bye"

Roman hung up the phone and place it back in his lab coat pocket. Akiza was stll looking at him.

"We are going back" Roman said.

"What?"

"I'm taking you back!"

Back inside Rex put down his phone on the desk and he looked up at Mina. "Where is Yusei?" he asked.

"I told you on the phone-"

"Where is he?"

"Okay i will tell you!"

She led Rex back to the car and both got in. They were heading back to the hosptall where Yusei was staying at the time being. Roman saw the limo coming up into the parking lot.

"So here comes the little monster himslef"

Akiza however did not see the limo. Roman parked his car where he could Rex and Mina coming out

I'm sorry Yusei Roman thought.

Yusei was in the hallway when he saw Rex getting out of the limo with Mina

_"why is he here?" _

_The one person in the world who hates he so much is here, Why?_

Yusei did not move or take his eyes of the people getting out of the car.


	23. Vizks: 12

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's**

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**Vizks: 12**

You thought you found hope in the world but darkness takes over your world and you have no hope for yourself. Your life comes coming crashing down around you just as you fund happiness.


	24. Panic Attack

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's**

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**Panic Attack**

Even before the limo stopped Rex got out leaving Mina still in the car.

"Rex wait!" Mina called.

He didn't even bother to stop but he kept on walking to the building. He looked up at he walked closer he saw Yusei who was looking down at him.

So Roman told Yusei I was coming Rex Thought.

Rex kept on walking; nothing was going to get in his way.

Why is he here? Yusei thought. Who is he here to see. Me? No it can't be.

Rex enter the building, everyone looked up at him as he ran past them that's when they stopped talking.

"ROMAN GET OUT HERE AND TALK!" Rex yelled.

Somewhere in the building Roman and Akiza enter the building. Roman turned to face her. "Akiza listin to me"

"Okay"

"I want you to find Yusei and take him somewhere that is far."

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here right now."

"Okay."

She ran down the hall Roman watched her go around the Conner.

Looks like I have to get rid of someone Roman thought.

"Looks like we meet again!" Roman screamed.

"What did you do to Yusei?" Rex yelled.

"WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT HIM?" Roman hissed.

Rex was shocked. "Why do you care about him?" I wront let you get in my head.

"Tell me what you did to Yusie? Rex asked again.

"DO I sense you care about him, eh?" Roman asked.

"Stop stalling!" Rex yelled.

As the two were facing each other. The back door to the building flew open . Akiza and Yusei ran out. She was pulling Yusei by the arm.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Back to the park" Akiza said.

"You know your uncle and you don't want to get hurt again? She asked.

"No Yusei said.

He recalled his past lives when he was really younger. Nobody really wanted him to begain with.

As the two ran all the way to the park neither said a word on the way there.


	25. Vizks: 13

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's**

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**Vizks: 13**

The Monnet you hold your breath everything can stop moving and you try to run from another scene without trying to understand. You are never going to deal with your problem but instates you chose to run from them.


	26. What are you hiding?

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's**

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**What are you hiding?**

Rex was still staring down Roman his older brother. The words Roman had just said sucked In into his head.

"Do I sneens that you care about Yusei?"

Rex thought this over many times since it had just espaped from him.

"Do I?" Rex thought.

Roman eyed him very closely. Studied everything Rex was doing and he was stilling looking at him. He was not taking his eyes of his bother. Watching every move he made. Roman eyed very closely.

"What are you waiting for?" Rex shoot back.

He felt liked yelling back at him about Yusei. "Do you really care about Yusei?" Roman yelled once more knowing he asked this before. He knew this to well. Rex would never give up a single day of his life to some child who was not part of his family. Yusei did become part of his family but Rex refused to care.

Rex eyed him. He moved over closer to Roman. He looked at the chair and picked it up sending it right over at Roman. Roman missed it than it flew right over his head.

"Good aim but still very off!" Roman hissed.

Than he looked over at the chair that lay on the floor broken in half and looked back at his bother.

"Btich!"

"What are you going to do to me?"

Roman ran over to him knocking him over to the floor. They came face to face with each other. Roman was looking him in the eye.

"You care about Yusei!"

Rex glared at him. Roman place his hands around his neck.

"What are you going to do chock me?"

"If I have to" Roman said. "If you want to live you'll have to ansawer me now!"

"Fine!"

"If you really care about Yusei why'd you take me him?"

"I-what?"

"If you really care about him you would have never sent him here" Roman said.

"I did it to send him here to save him from what he was going though"

"Did you have anything to do with his father?" Roman asked.

"I really don't know" Rex said.

"I only took him in to try to help Yusie parents out. They were having problems trying to get Yusei to talk to him" Rex said.

"Yes on"

"But whatever I was doing was wrong but making it very hard on him"

For five years you have been trying to help him.

"But Yusei thought you hated him" Roman said.

"Yes I was trying to help him" Rex said. "But I guess I was not really helping him out."

Roman got off of him and helped him of the ground.

"Yusei don't go in there!"

Roman and Rex looked up at the sound of Akiza's voice as the two walked into the lobby. Right behind them was Yusei father. Form the look of it they wrong getting along. And Yusei was pusing him out.

"What?" Roman said. "We are all together!"

Rex shoots him a side glance. Roman looked at him.

Yusei came to a halt when he saw the two talking there. He looked over his shoulder at AKiza his friend. She was looking at him. Than he looked past her. There standing right behind her was his… Dad.

No, what does want form me? Yusei thought.

"I came in here for a reason but what was it?" Ribban asked.

Everyone stood there in the lobby not saying a single word. Yusei was not happy to see his father.


	27. Vizks: 14

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's**

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**Vizks: 14**

Everything in time comes to a halt, knowing what you fear over the years is in right in front of you.


	28. In Time

**UnderGround95. Crew Present's**

**Vizks: UnderGround King**

**J.V.J Heartless**

**Michael Wakamiya 95**

**In time**

Rex, Roman , Ribban and AKiza stood there watching Yusei stear at them. Than he fell to the floor.

"YUSEI!" Ribban called.

"NOOO!" Akiza screamed.

Rex and Roman ran over to Yusei prevent from hitting his head on the hard floor. But Ribban got ther before they could. He sat on the floor crying and holding Yusei tighly.

The place was very dark and foggy, everywhere he looked.

"Hello?" Yusei called.

He moved his foot , felt his leg stiffen a she moved one step. "Ugh!"

"Yusei!"

"What? Yusei thought.

"Wake up! It's your dad"

"Dad?"

Yusei open both his eye. He found himself in his fathers arms. He was looking down at him. Tears were falling down his face. Than he looked at his mother who was holding his hand.

"Sorry."

Yusei looked back at his father. "Sorry for what?"

"For what you been though."

I didn't think this would go too far and I would end up hurting you. From now on we are going live as a family."

Yusei sat up in his bed as soon as his father let him go. The two went to hug Yusei who was very skinny and bony.

Roman got the chance to be Yusie uncle along with Rex.

Roman got the chance to meet Mina and have been told the time of Yusie when he was living with Rex. Yusei new friend Akiza came known with his parents.

"So this is a happy ending?" Mina asked.

"Yes it is"

"What a sweet ending" Akiza said hugging Yusei. The two stood there outside hugging each other. Everyone was outside in the sunlight.


End file.
